Herald
A Herald '''is a person who is '''Chosen '''by a '''Companion. Heralds are called "The Arrows of the Queen," and may serve as the Monarch's messengers and information-gatherers. They may also serve as emergency war leaders in times of crisis. Many Heralds form strong mind-to-mind bonds with their Companions. They have at least one Gift, which training and the Companion bond enhance and develop to full potential. These Mind-Magic gifts replaced the Old Magic that used to exist in Valdemar. Incorruptable, self-sacrificing, and fair, the Heralds dispense the Monarch's justice and enforce the law. Every monarch of Valdemar must also be a Herald, as must their Heir; this ensures that a tyrant will never rule Valdemar. Herald's Gifts Heraldic Gifts are the abilities which a Herald or future Herald possess. The 'magic' which fuels them flows through mental 'channels'. In a Herald, at least one of these channels is open, allowing for use of a specific MindGift. Typically these channels open on their own, but varying kinds of trauma (mental as in the case of Tylendel Frelennye or magical as exampled in Vanyel Ashkevron) can 'blast' or 'burn' them open -- moving the Gift from latent or potential to open and active, often painfully. A Herald can possess anywhere from one to all Gifts in varying degress of strength, but typically has one primary Gift. It is rare for a Herald to have more than 3 Gifts of any degree. Noted Heraldic Gifts *Bardic Gift (*) *Empathy (Sensory/Projective) *FarSight *ForeSight *Fetching *FireStarting *Healing *MindSpeech (ThoughtSensing and/or Projection, Human and/or Animal)(**) *Mage Gift (*)Bardic Gift is not a typical gift to have as a Herald, though it is not completely unheard of for a Herald to have a touch of the Bardic Gift in addition to their other Gift(s) (ex. Jadus, the Herald Bard). (**)Shared MindSpeech between Companion and Herald has little bearing on the Herald's ability to MindSpeak others. Chronicler Herald The current Chronicler Herald Myste assumed the position when Herald Elcarth became the Dean of the Collegia. Once compared to a rat terrier, she can be impartial and determined, which makes her a perfect Chronicler Herald. She is always able to tell when someone is telling the truth without the use of the Truth Spell. Dean of the Collegium The Dean of the Collegium is the Herald charged with the duty of overseeing the goings-on of the Collegium from the education of Herald trainees and co-ed classes of trainees and young nobles to Collegium studies and research. Notable Deans *Herald Caelen *Herald Elcarth, historian Lord Marshal's Herald Little is known of the Lord Marshal's Herald save for his/her existence. He or she almost always takes meals with the Court and is not seen much by those of the Collegium. Monarch's Own The Monarch's Own Herald, usually called the King's Own or Queen's Own, is one herald specially Chosen by a Grove-Born Companion to be an adviser and trustworthy friend to the ruling monarch. This Herald has authority and duties above other Heralds. Often, they posses the Gift of Empathy, which is useful for diplomacy. The Monarch's Own is also given a seat on the Council in Valdemar, and votes with them. The Companion to the Monarch's Own Herald is always a Grove-Born Stallion, and is considered the leader of the Companions. This Companion, currently Rolan, has the ability to bond with a second Herald if the Monarch's Own dies; as Rolan has Chosen both Talamir and Talia (Arrows of the Queen). The Monarch's Own is also subject to this; if his or her Companion dies, it is possible for the Herald to bond to a newly-arrived Grove-Born Companion. Also, presumptive Monarch's Own who are also Heralds are only temporarily bonded to their first Companion; though the exact nature of this bonding is not explored (Magic's Promise). The Monarch's Own Companion is not a reborn Herald, They may be a true Avatar. There seem to be several who take turns. Rolan was Monarch's Own Companion during Brightly Burning, two hundred years later Taver has replaced him, and Rolan returns when Taver is killed in battle. Notable Monarch's Owns *Herald Keighvin - Companion Taver *Herald Lancir - Companion Taver *Herald Healer Shavri - Companion Taver *Herald Jisa - it was noted in Magic's Price that when her mother, Herald Healer Shavri died, Companion Taver would Choose Jisa and she would become King's Own *Herald Nikolas - Companion Rolan (reign of King Kiril ,about 850 A.F.) *Herald Talamir - Companion Taver and later Companion Rolan (reign of King Sendar , later Queen Selenay ,about 1355 A.F.) *Herald Talia - Companion Rolan (reign of Queen Selenay ,about 1376 A.F.) Seneschal's Herald Notable Seneschal's Heralds *Herald-Mage Jaysen Kondre *Herald Tantras *Herald Kyril Weaponsmaster The Weaponsmaster is a special Herald assigned to the Collegium specifically to teach Heralds in the ways of combat. They train the Trainees and full Heralds alike. The Weaponsmaster is often very harsh and unforgiving, usually giving the Heralds bruises and lectures so as to drive the lessons home. Weaponsmaster Heralds do not ride circuits like other Heralds. Notable Weaponsmasters *Herald Dethor (reign of King Sendar) *Herald Alberich (reign of Queen Selenay) Herald Mage Herald-Mages are Heralds with the Mage Gift -- a rare gift of True Magic in addition to their MindGifts. A Herald-Mage might have a strong Mage-Gift and a weak MindGift, or alternately a strong MindGift and a weak Mage-Gift. Herald-Mages hold many duties and many positions within the Circle including the magical defense of Valdemar and training of MageGifted Heraldic pupils. In the time of Vanyel Ashkevron, four (in the seats of North, South, East, and West) chosen Herald-Mages also maintained the Web that alerted them to danger that threatened Valdemar. This duty was removed (in part due to the dwindling number of MageGifted Heralds) when Herald-Mages Vanyel, Savil, Lissandra, and Kilchas (with the aid of their companions, overseen by Herald Tantras) set the Watch spell (linking all Heralds to Valdemar) and created the Heartstone, also calling the vrondi to 'watch' mages within Valdemar's borders in the effort to make those with ill-intent paranoid and disquieted enough to leave. After the death of Vanyel Ashkevron (Magic's Price) there were no new Herald-Mages until Selenay's reign when his descendent, Princess Elspeth (abdicated), became the first Herald-Mage in over half a millennium. Notable Herald-Mages *Vanyel Ashkevron *Savil Ashkevron *Jayson Kondre *Elspeth (Princess) *Tylendel Frelennye *Lissandra *Kilchas *Mardic *Donni List of Heralds This is a list of Heralds, their Companions and gifts, and any other known details: *Alberich - Companion Kantor, ForeSight, Weaponsmaster *Alma *Anda - Companion Eran, Herald-Mage *Andros - Companion Toril *Aren - Companion Zaleka *Ariel Ashkevron - Companion Darvena *Arnod - Collegium teacher *Artero - Seneschal's Herald *Arville - Companion Pelas, Kyree Ryu, luck *Beltran - Grove-Born Companion Kyrith, King Valdemar's original Herald *Beryl *Brion - Weather Working *Caelen - Herald Collegium dean *Callan *Cavil *Charis *Chass - Weather Working *Christa - Fetching *Cordoc *Damina - Collegium teacher *Darenthallis Jadrevalyn (Daren) - Companion Jasan, Earth-Sense, Prince Consort and husband of Queen Selenay *Daria *Darvi - FarSeeing *Davan - Seeing *Deedre - Herald-Mage *Derrian (Derry) *Destria - Companion Sofi *Dethor - Weaponsmaster *Dirk - Companion Ahrodie, Fetching *Dominick *Donni - Herald-Mage, Lifebonded to Herald-Mage Mardic, former apprentice thief *Dorilyn *Drake - ThoughtSensing *Edric *Elcarth - Dean, historian *Eldan - Companion Ratha, animal and human MindSpeech *Elspeth (Queen) *Elspeth (former-Princess) - Grove-Born Companion Gwena, Herald-Mage Adept *Elyn - Companion Mayar *Evan - Companion Jolene, ForeSight, Collegium teacher *Fedor - FarSight *Fyllia *Fyllis (Queen) - Empathy *Gerick *Gerond *Griffon - Companion Harevis, FireStarting *Harthen *Isten *Jadus - Companion Fortunea, ThoughtSensing, Bardic Gift, Herald-Bard *Jakyr - royal negotiator *Jaysen Kondre - Companion Felar, Herald-Mage, Seneschal's Herald *Jedin - Monarch's Own *Jeri - weaponsmaster's second *Jillian *Jirkin *Jisa - Grove-Born Companion Taver, Empath, Monarch's Own *Johen *Jonotan *Joshe - Companion Kimbry, Seneschal's Herald *Justen - Herald-Mage *Kat *Kedd - animal MindSpeech *Keighvin - Grove-Born Companion Taver, Monarch's Own *Kelsy - Weather Working *Kemoc *Kera *Keren - Companion Dantris, Collegium teacher (equitation), Teren's twin, lifebonded to Ylsa and Sherrill. *Kerowyn - Companion Sayvil, MindSpeech, mercenary captain and Weaponsmaster *Kiela *Kilchas - Companion Rohan, Herald-Mage *Kiril (King) *Kris - Companion Tantris, FarSight, MindSpeech *Kyndri - Chronicler *Lancir - Grove-Born Companion Taver, MindHealer, Monarch's Own *Laurel - Empathy *Lavan Chitward / Lavan Firestorm - Companion Kalira, FireStarting, lifebonded to his Companion *Lerry *Leshia (Queen) *Liam - Companion Orser *Lisha *Lissandra - Companion Shonsea, Herald-Mage *Lores - Companion Jenna *Lysle *Mags - Companion Dallen, MindSpeech (strong), empathy (weak) *Malken - Companion Hayka, ForeSight *Marak - Lord Marshal's Herald *Mardic - Herald-Mage, lifebonded to Herald-Mage Donni *Mavry *Melly - Collegium teacher *Mona *Myste - Companion Aleirian, Chronicler *Nathen *Neave - Companion Kyldathar, Projection *Nerissa *Nikolas - Companion Rolan, Monarch's Own, empathy *Pelsin *Pol - Companion Satiran, all gifts *Presen *Predor *Rafe - FarSight, Herald-Mage *Rana *Randale (King) - Companion Esten *Rashi *Regen *Roald (King) *Rod *Rolf *Rubrik - Companion Laylan *Ryvial *Savil Ashkevron - Companion Kellan, Herald-Mage Adept *Sedric (Prince) - mindspeech *Seldasen *Selenay (Queen) - Companion Caryo *Selwin *Sendar (King) - Companion Lorenil *Shadowdancer, Lythe - Lifebonded to Rothas Sunsinger *Shallan *Shandi Alder - Companion Karles, Empathy, ForeSight *Sharissa *Shavri - Grove-Born Companion Taver, HealerHerald, King's Own *Sherrill - Companion Silkswift, lifebonded to Keren and Ylsa *Shion *Skif - Companion Cymry *Sofya - Companion Gavis, courier *Sunsinger, Rothas - Lifebonded to Lythe Shadowdancer *Sylvan - Collegium teacher *Talamir - Grove-Born Companion Rolan, Grove-Born Companion Taver, King's Own *Talia Sensdaughter - Grove-Born Companion Rolan, Empathy, Monarch's Own *Tantras - Companion Delian, Seneschal's Herald *Tashir Remoerdis - Companion Leshya *Tavist (King) *Tedric *Teren - Companion Wythra, Dean, Keren's twin. *Terrill (Queen) *Tevar - Collegium teacher *Theran (King) *Treven (King) - Companion Eran *Trevor - Seneschal's Herald *Tuck Chester - Companion Dacerie *Tuli *Turag - Companion Adan, Lord Marshal's Herald *Tylendel Frelennye - Companion Gala (repudiated), Herald-Mage trainee, lifebonded to Vanyel Ashkevron *Valdemar (King) - Grove-Born Companion Ardatha, mage *Vanyel Ashkevron - Companion Yfandes, Herald-Mage Adept, lifebonded to Tylendel Frelennye *Vostel *Werda - Collegium teacher *Wernar *Wrenlet - Companion Lada *Wulf - Seeing *Wylgra *Ylsa - Companion Felara, courier